The Disappearance of Luke Triton
by TeddieWuv
Summary: Luke Triton has been kidnapped two years after moving and now it's up to Professor Layton, Rosalyn Fisher my OC , and Clive Dove to save his life. Will they make it in time, or will it be too late? Takes place after the Unwound Future and contains spoilers for all games in the series. I do not own Professor Layton or its characters; this is purely for entertainment purposes.
1. Chapter 1: Released!

I nervously fidget, unsure of what to do or say as I gaze at the metallic, towering gate of the prison. Noticing the spikes and various security cameras, anxiety gets the best of me and I gulp, trembling a bit towards the things that made me so…uncomfortable.

He doesn't deserve to be trapped in here…but, then again, my opinion may just be based on our past together. It wasn't his fault. Scientists, corrupt politicians…they are to blame, including our current Prime Minister, Bill Hawks. The idea that they would arrest him, but let that heartless bastard keep his influential role in government makes me sick…sick of the injustice that both he and I agreed upon, the injustice we were given.

We may have agreed with each other on that idea, but…he'd taken it too far. That was why he was sitting here in this hell hole.

You might be wondering who "he" is. His name is Clive…Clive Dove now, due to his late adoptive mother, Constance Dove. If you haven't already heard from the many newspapers about the incident, Clive and I had lived in an apartment complex that exploded due to a problematic time machine experiment performed by Bill Hawks, who was fully aware of the consequences. He is a stingy, rude, inconsiderate, egotistical man whom I hate as much as Clive.

Unfortunately, the explosion took place in the room right next to mine. Both Clive and I lost our parents, and I was fortunate enough to only be hospitalized. The flashes and smoke became visible before I jumped out of the window due to instinct. My parents…they were in their room, sleeping as it occurred…and I had been too selfish to save them…I only survived the fall from the three stories thanks to my current Professor, who is now one of my closest friends—the famous puzzle-enthusiast archaeologist, Professor Hershel Layton. I wasn't the only one who lost somebody close due to that experiment. Several people died—my parents, along with Clive's, Professor Layton's girlfriend at the time, Claire Folley, and even two of my classmates. It was a tragic day…I must've cried my eyes out. Clive and I were lucky enough to have the professor talk us down from the edge of insanity, going back inside to save them…but we wouldn't be here now if we did choose to go back inside.

Clive was suffering on the inside, along with me. At first, I was hospitalized, but nobody was there to pay my bills. I had no living relatives, so they kicked me out until a Social Worker found me with my broken legs out on the streets and took me into an orphanage—the same one Clive had been in. We knew each other before the explosion, but afterwards, we became even closer and mourned over our parents together in my room whenever he visited. Clive was the only one I ever showed my depression to; and the same was done with him. I saw that fake smile plastered on his face in front of the other children as his sanity slowly withered. We held each other's hands back then…and we still do today.

Clive, with each passing day, grew more hatred within, even at such a young age. While other children with parents played together and giggled with cheer, we sat on the sidelines, unable to return to our ingenuous selves. Our lives had been torn apart. We learned about injustice and all the unkindness of the world when we should've been living with the others in blissful ignorance. Clive and I were never able to attain true happiness even though we both deserved it after what we'd been put through. Clive had always been a gentleman, courteous, polite and caring for others, but he snapped that day…tired of the suffering, tired of the insanity, and of the cruel ways of this world.

I had to maintain a positive attitude, trying to bring Clive back to the gleeful young boy he used to be, but neither of us could return to that. I should be grateful…we could've died, and if it weren't for my adoptive parents, I never would've met Luke Triton—my best friend afterwards. We met in Misthallery—the place I'd been dragged to after being adopted by the Fishers. When Luke was born, I was eight, but his parents would let me babysit and our friendship grew as we bonded together. The Tritons have always told me that I have a way with children—a pacifier thumb, I called it. Soon enough, I considered Luke my brother and best friend—I think he even used to have a bit of a crush on me, regardless of our age difference. Luke, however, moved away about two years ago. All we're likely to get are letters, but I barely receive any. I'm hoping that soon, Luke will get a cell phone—he is thirteen, after all (which means that Clive and I are twenty…time sure flies!) —and then we can communicate that way. It would make everything much simpler.

In fact, the main reason I'm visiting Clive is because today is his twentieth birthday. I have my present all set—it took a long time to customize, so I'm hoping that he'll at least appreciate it. What am I thinking? He might have attempted to destroy London, but Clive is a gentleman. He wasn't treated fairly, but even so, he tends to be kind to others—unless, of course, they're Bill Hawks or Dimitri Allen. Clive wasn't the only one who had been imprisoned—Dimitri had joined, but I'm not too fond of him; he was one of the scientists in that experiment.

I grip the present in my hand and take a deep breath, stepping inside when the warden notices me and opens the gate that closes immediately after I enter. "Is it alright if I give this to one of the prisoners?" I ask, showing him the wrapped gift in my hands.

He sighs. "Let me see the thing." He mutters in his gruff voice and snatches it from my hands. He fiddles with it a bit as he examines it. I only wish my precious gift for Clive didn't have to be prodded just so that he could receive it…this pathetic present was all I could afford even though I'd taken so many jobs to attempt to find one that could support my wish to release Clive by paying his bail fees. I know he'd be able to control his anger this time. He'd even been through various counseling and therapy…but he also had friends like me that he could count on. The warden begins to lead me to his cell, and as I see all of the various prisoners suffering, my heart tears in two. Was Clive suffering this way? If so, did he keep it bottled inside like before?

Normally, I'm not this nervous, worrying about all sorts of things…it's just that today was a special day and I felt it needed to be celebrated…just not within rusty, unhealthy cells. How else am I supposed to react when the one I love is stuck in jail on his birthday? It's just not fair…I wish that they would, at least, impeach the Prime Minister or something. "Right here, Miss Fisher. You already knew that, though, didn't you?" the warden gives me a fierce glare as I gulp. I nod as he opens the rusty cell doors, which make a groaning CREEEEEAK noise when its hinges are moved. Clive's body trembles as he hears the door creak open and sighs.

"Happy birthday, Clive." I sweetly smile towards him to the best of my ability, and he sets the book he had been reading next to his seat.

"Rosalyn…" he smiles back and walks over to me. "I almost thought you weren't coming." He wraps his arms around me and I blush as I feel the warmth of his body against mine, returning his hug.

"Why wouldn't I? The only reason I'm so late is because I was stuck waiting to finish this thing." When he releases me, staring in curiosity, I stick my hands behind my back.

"I thought I told you, you don't have to buy me a gift. I don't deserve it…I'm a 'worthless criminal', after all, aren't I?" he grimaces, covering his expression with his bangs. I press my hand against his cheek, softly caressing it.

"No, Clive, please don't think that way. It isn't your fault. Personally, I believe they should've put Bill in here…he deserves this more than you."

He smiles a bit, but it still shows a bit of melancholy. "Thanks, Rosy. Also…" Clive addresses how I'm holding my arms behind my back secretively. "What're you hiding?" he tries to lean over my shoulder to check, but I shake my head.

"Ah, ah, ah! Be patient, Clivey." I smirk as I use an old nickname I'd given him as a little girl. I pull out my hands, clasping the gift between them so it isn't quite revealed yet. "I-it's not much, and I suppose it isn't really suited for a gentleman, but…"

"Hm?" he opens my hands, examining the object within—a small, golden locket. "Rosy…i-is this really…?"

I nod. "I remembered finding this in my apartment just before that explosion. Your parents gave it to you, if I remember correctly…you left it in our room after visiting once. I'm lucky I managed to save it in time. G-go ahead and open it." He does as I ask, and his reaction to what is inside is first shock, then a soft smile with tears in his eyes. On the right is a picture of Clive and his parents and on the left is Clive along with me, Professor Layton, and Luke back when he was Luke's future self. He embraces me.

"I love it…thank you so much, Rosalyn." He whispers in my ear as I hug him back.

"I-it was no problem, really." I smile, glad to see his positive reaction.

"Hurry up in there! Damned lovebirds…" I hear the warden mumble to himself. "Visiting hours are almost over!" he declares as I sigh.

"I shouldn't have come so late…" I mumble with disappointment.

"It's all right, Rosalyn. Better late than never, right?" he kisses me tenderly and I turn bright red. "Goodbye…" he mutters, waving as the warden drags me away.

"You, too. Happy birthday!" I wave with a soft smile. Clive…if only I could get you out of this place…

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

Professor Layton had fallen asleep in the middle of his studies again. I'd come to visit and ask if we'd received a letter or something, but I didn't see anything as I took a look, seeing that he had been grading papers, including my own. Naturally, I would've helped if it didn't feel like I would be cheating. I'm not a professor here, after all. Taking another look, it seems that Rosa (his caretaker) had set aside his mail. I figured he didn't read them due to the fact that none had been opened.

I took one out at random, just to check and see if Luke had written anything—the address written on it took me by surprise. The address written was one I didn't recognize, but at the bottom, I saw the surname that was all too familiar—it was from the Tritons! I hurriedly open it, enthusiastic to see what the envelope contained. It read:

"To Rosy and Professor Layton:

Hi! I guess it's pretty rare that you hear from me, but believe it or not, we're still not completely moved in over here. That's why it's such a rare occurrence for me to write to you both. I miss you both so much! How are you? I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I'm doing well in school and I've made so many new friends, although none of them could replace either of you.

However, the main reason I'm writing this isn't only to say hi. There's another mystery for us to solve! I won't tell you what it is quite yet, but I would really appreciate your help. If you get this, please write back!

Your best friend and apprentice number 1,

Luke Triton"

Luke has another mystery for us to solve? I ponder over what it is, staring at the now crumpled piece of paper, due to my trembling hands. Oh, no…please don't tell me that my "Rosy senses" are tingling. I don't realize I'm crying until I see a stray tear make itself visible as it drips onto the letter, smudging the pen's various letters. I feel my damp cheeks and I realize that whatever this letter or my intuition is telling me, it can't be good. If only I'd paid more attention—if only I had been a bit more paranoid, or skeptical…maybe I could've prevented this…

…but nothing can change fate.

I set the letter down, copying the address so I could respond to him later. I stare at my professor, sitting in an awkward and most likely uncomfortable position, unable to help my pity as I stare at his gruff, wooden chair. To the best of my ability, I gently transfer him from chair to couch and set a blanket (one that he kept due to how often he slept) over him.

After all the years of part-time and eventually higher wage jobs, I'd been able to afford my own apartment which had become my new home. It was fairly new, raised by Margaret and Becky—the owners of the hotel we'd stayed in during our adventure with Clive—at the time, Big Luke. I've been starting to look for new, higher wage jobs because…well, in all honesty, I hope to pay the fine to get Clive out of jail. I know he'd disapprove, saying he wanted to atone for his crime to society, but it is unfair. Bill Hawks deserves to be rotting in that jail cell, not him. He'd just wanted some justice in the world; a true rarity at this point.

I gather my belongings with a sigh, not wanting to be reminded of such depressing memories. I travel to my apartment room after having a small chat with Becky and Margaret, who were glad to speak with me. We spoke of old times and how great it was to see each other again before I proceed to my room. I set my things down, remembering when I was a little girl and my parents would greet me lovingly with warm hugs and deep conversations I could engage in even as a child. "Mummy…daddy…" I mutter to myself, tears filling my eyes. I blink them away. "No…I won't cry again. Be mature, Rosalyn, everything will be okay." I try to assure myself as I sit in the chair close to my desk, writing Luke a…surprisingly longer than I'd expected letter, setting it in my mailbox. I adjourn once again to my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

*Next Day*

I wake up groggily to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ear. "Time for school…" I yawn, sitting up a bit. I make myself some tea, coffee (for awareness throughout the day), and biscuits for breakfast after taking a shower, getting dressed, brushing my hair and teeth…the usual morning ritual. However, this morning wasn't at all according to ritual because of the arrival of a certain guest. There is a knock and a doorbell chime. At first, I assume it's my imagination—who would be knocking this early? However, the knocking continues and I waver as I answer the door. "Rosalyn!" a familiar voice greets.

"Clive!?"


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Awakening

Clive wraps his arms around me, and I blush, hugging him back. "H-h-how did you get out of jail?" Please, don't tell me he broke out…!

"Someone bailed me out." I express a bit of disappointment. It's not that I don't want him out; it's simply that I wanted to help him out myself. I suppose I should be elated and grateful; I have Clive back…but something about this was fishy. Who would help Clive other than me? Professor Layton knew how independent I was when it came to this, how I had attempted to raise the money myself. Luke couldn't; he lived too far away. If it were anyone else, it could've been for a malicious intent…or perhaps I was just being paranoid. Regardless, I flash Clive a smile.

"Really!? That's perfect! I'm so glad to have you back!" I say eagerly. "Come on in! If you'd like, I have some biscuits, tea, and coffee." I invite, grasping his hand and leading him to the kitchen after he nods. "What would you like?" I ask, my instant question due to the fact I'd even been a waitress. I even had my hands held out as if I had a sketch pad. Clive smiles as I blush and tuck my hands back behind my back.

"I'd like some tea and biscuits, please." He tips his hat a bit with a wink and smiles. I nod with enthusiasm, serving him breakfast and fixing myself a thermos of coffee and a cup of tea, munching on a biscuit. He takes a bite with a content expression of delight. "Mmm…it's been such a long time since I've had good food like this." Clive smiles, complimenting my cooking, being the gentleman he is.

"A gentleman deserves good, healthy food, Clive." I frown a bit, but then giggle, realizing, "I sound just like Professor Layton, don't I?"

"I guess that means he's rubbing off on you." Clive chuckles a bit, "He's an exceptional man; you should be proud to be almost his level. Shall I get you a top hat?" I giggle a bit more, then gasp a bit.

"Speaking of Professor Layton…!" I check my watch. "Oh, no…I'm going to be late!"

"I'll hold down the fort for you here if you'd like." Clive offers sweetly.

"That's right…" After all, he has nowhere else to go… "Thank you, Clive. I'll be back, okay? Love you!" I call out, gathering my school supplies. He says a goodbye to me and I exit.

*Later That Day*

I return home, swamped with homework and textbooks. I open the door with barely a finger available, my hand trembling as I desperately attempt to use the key. "Thank goodness it's a Friday…I have all weekend to finish this, and maybe we can even visit Luke!" I cheer myself up for no reason. Perhaps I just wanted to give myself motivation for the work I had to finish. "Clive, are you here?" I hear rustling coming from my bedroom and gasp, dropping my supplies. "Who's there!?" I call desperately, grabbing one of my textbooks to use as a weapon if I had to. I reach my room—there is a silhouette, smiling in the darkness. He's wearing a white mask that only covers half of his face and I rush up to him, but he jumps out of the window in escape. I yelp my heart pounding as I stare at the ground below. No blood, no gore, nothing but a silhouette almost floating in the distance. I breathe a sigh of relief, seeing that nothing is out of place, but a slip of paper catches my eye. I unfold it, examining the sloppy handwriting.

"1194141161654 1221115"


End file.
